Flame Series Book 1: Lost Memories
by mcbryson12
Summary: A dark figure lurks in the forest awakening a new foe. Who is it? What can it be used for? What about memories?...  This is a story with my characters: Maria "Falconess" the Falcon, King the Lion, Swift the "Echidna" Factoria, and Flame the "Hedgehog"
1. Chapter 1: Office Day

Thick fog covered the forest ground as the man crunched through the leaves. He seemed impatient on what he was doing as he sped up trying to get deeper in. The moon shone down in its full moon glory as the fog departed a little. The man looked up and turned to the field in front of him. He pulled on the collar of his coat he was wearing covering his face. He murmured something as the fog went back to its normal thickness.

But, this time when the fog dispersed a creature stood there and murmured,

"You awoke me master, I will do your bidding," the figure stood taller in the moonlight. He was an anthropomorphic Hedgehog with black fur and spikes with what seemed to be red detail. The man spoke to the creature and said,

"Yes, your name is midnight. All I want you to do is put your wrath on the impudent beings that live on this so-called planet. To help you, I give you this Chaos Emerald," The man took a green emerald out of his pocket. It shone in the moonlight.

Midnight took the emerald in his glove and said,

"Yes, master," and teleported away. The man stared for a moment at a mountain then snuck away. He walked back out of the forest.

That was two years ago…

* * *

><p><em>Modern day…<em>

"_Normal day at the office is anything but normal, but today is…" _Swift thought as she leaned back on her office chair waiting for a call. Swift is a red Anthropomorphic Echidna who has braided hair and wears a brown and tan braided leather loop in one of her braids. She wears a white T-shirt with a red chaos emerald on it, and jeans. "_Everything is so boring around here. Flame, King, and Falconess are all out shopping by force of Falconess, poor guys. Still, why am I stuck here in the office with the chance of going bankrupt?" _ Swift leaned back looking at the fan spinning slowly on the cracked white ceiling.

The room she sat in had white all over the place, white walls white chairs, white computers. I think you got the idea.

She got back in a normal position and started playing Solitaire on the computer. She was halfway through the game when the computer beeped and an article appeared on the screen. There was a two-tailed fox swimming in a pool using his tails as a rotor. The words on the top of the screen stated, Miles the Fox Fan Page. Under the article read that the fox had gotten his fourth win in a row in the Metropolis Swimming competition. Swift read on squealing with joy because she knew that her biggest hero could do it. She threw one of her braids of her hair as a costumer came in. She immediately closed the article and looked up.

"Welcome!" she smiled at him. The man looked at her grimly. She felt a little weird but was used to people looking grim in these bad times.

"I have a letter for your company," the man threw the letter on her desk. She picked it up and put it to the side,

"Thanks sir, we'll open it when we are all here," she smiled and the man sort of grinned then turned and headed straight out the door. Swift looked back at the screen and pulled the newsletter out again. "_I wonder why Tails went into swimming and stopped doing technical stuff like he used to, and why doesn't he answer any questions from the past…" _She shrugged and read on.


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

Swift looked up as she heard the white door slam in the hallway. _"This has to be King" _she thought _"I told him he shouldn't have gone." _King, an anthropomorphic lion came trudging in. He has gold fur and a large brown mane all around his neck. He wears an army T-shirt and shorts. He also has a belt that goes from one shoulder to his opposite side with a bunch of pockets in it.

"Next time Swift," King growled, literally, "you can go shopping with Falconess." Swift turned to see Flame the Goops with armfuls of groceries barely able to keep balance. Flame is a pile of light purple goop with dark purple "veins" running through him. He has Yellow eyes and a mouth both shaped like triangles. He can change what shape he is in, but right now he is shaped like an anthropomorphic hedgehog. He has Blue and White shoes, blue rings and white gloves, King also has white gloves. Swift ran up to help him as King started leaving the room, but unluckily for him…

"King! Can you be a dear, and bring the, oh so heavy, computer in?" Falconess yelled before he could get too far.

"Yes madam," he grumbled. Falconess is an anthropomorphic Falcon with brown feathers with purple highlights on the long feathers on her head. She wears a colorful jacket and she also wears gloves with purple rings. Swift watched as Falconess glared at him for not doing it at first thought and walked over to Swift with her one grocery bag. "You are such a good helper. Oh, how I love to make the boys feel bad. Here, let me take those off your hands, you didn't even come." Falconess loaded herself up with the groceries that Swift was holding. Falconess left down the hall as Swift just sat there. _This is what I get for living with such strange people. How do I even work with them too? Well at least we don't really have normal jobs." _Swift thought as she went back to her desk.

King came in a little later with a big box in stow. He had the big computer on his shoulder. He was looking at the pictures on the box.

"At least it's a black one and not white like the rest." King mumbled. He passed by Swift as she was reading more of the article.

"You're still in love with that Fox?" King joked.

"Oh shut up King. While I'm talking to you, can you gather everyone up?" Swift said in a hurry to change the subject. King put the computer down and walked down the hall yelling, "It's time for a meeting. Woo Hoo, a meeting," he rolled his eyes. Falconess came running down the hall with Flame right behind her. King came last at his usual slow speed. He finnaly took a seat as everyone looked at Swift for what happened while they were out. Flame was the first to chirp.

"So, what happened while we were gone?" Flame asked really excited. Swift looked up and reached over for the letter and showed it to everyone.

"This happened." She stated. She opened the letter only to get a disk to pop out and instructions. They all just stared. King jumped in over all the confusion.

"Well don't just stand there, put it in." King said excited and nervous. Swift walked over to her computer and stuck the disk in the drive. The computer came to life as the screen turned black and a voice started talking behind the black screen.


	3. Chapter 3: I am

"Flame, Falconess, Swift, and King, I hope you get this message. I am _ I will be your client. Now the job you will get will be out of your area, but the adventure is worth the shot. Now your first adventure is in your area. You will need to find one single fox. "Twin" of Sonic's adventures and not a single tale of his adventures the fox have not joined in. The adventures all went swimmingly. Find it and find out what he can't remember and mostly W-H-Y." The voice faded out.

"Tails," Falconess blurted out. "That's who we need to see."

"Why do you say that?" Flame asked.

"Well, twin, tale, and swimmingly are our clues."Falconess

"This sounds like something for Chaotix," King interrupted.

"Yes it does but, who is what makes it our job. We are hired to destroy problems like Eggman. So the culprit should be of some nuisance to our client and to Tails in some way. My guess is it's going to be something to do with Eggman." Falconess replied to his question.

"So we need to go to his next swim meet or something?" Flame asked. Swift looked up anticipating a yes.

"No" Falconess started. Swift looked down sadly. "While we were out shopping I heard some of the shoppers talking about some robot attacks downtown. That only means that we need to train a little since we haven't fought in a while." King immediately got excited.

"Finally; something to do!" King said all excited as he jumped up and headed to the back. Falconess, Flame, and Swift looked at each other then jumped up and headed for the back right behind King.


End file.
